


The Difference

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Good Sirius black, James Potter Being an Idiot, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Other, Parent Severus Snape, Severitus, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: This is like all the WBWL, abandoned Harry, but with a twist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blame rozielrie....she sent me the idea... this was sent after I did Little Bat story, they aren't related.

Lily was beaming with pride, walking their son to Hogwarts. James was on the other side of her son. The boy was holding each of their hands. Today was going to be great. They were giving their five-year-old son, who was their pride and joy, a tour of Hogwarts.

James had been filling their son's head with all his tales about his time at Hogwarts. How much fun him, Uncles Sirius and Remus had during their school days. How amazing the Quidditch pitch was. How incredible the Hogwarts was. Which was true in her eyes.

Dumbledore had invited them to the Halloween Feast. It had been four years since Voldemort's demise and they wanted to enjoy Hogwarts' Halloween Feast. Dumbledore and James had spent the last two weeks rehashing all the different Hogwarts' Feasts, the food, the candle, and, much to her dismay, the pranks. Lily had stopped James from bringing any pranks, but she knew she most likely missed something. She glanced down to her son, hoping that James didn't try to smuggle a prank in using their child.

"Mummy, I want that."

Lily looked to where her precious son was pointing. "That I believe is Hagrid's dog, Fang."

"I want him."

"How about you go and pet him." Lily compromised. There was no way she was going to allow anything that big into her house.

"I want him!"

"Prongslet, what is your favorite treat you want tonight?"

"Chocolate Frog, no, Ice mice, no, all of them."

"That's my boy." James picked up his son. "If you look over there, you can see the Quidditch pitch."

"I want to fly!"

"Tomorrow, we don't want to miss all the students in their costumes. We might even miss someone getting pranked."

"I want costume."

"I have it." Lily smiled. "You are going to be a baby deer. I am a doe and your daddy is a stag."

"I be Prongslet?"

"Yes, you are my Prongslet." Lily ran a hand through her son's messy locks. She had tried everything to tame it.

Lily kept smiling as she listened to James and her son gush over Hogwarts. They were almost to the front doors which stood opened. She knew it was going to be a great night. Remus and Sirus should already be here. She knew the Weasleys were also coming. Well, most of those who were in the Order would be coming. After all, they were celebrating her baby and his great deed.

Everyone should already be at the Feast, she knew. They had time for her to cast the spells for their costumes, make a great entrance, and not miss anything important. Once they arrived, the event would start. She had practiced her surprise and awed look for all the people who would greet her son.

They were quickly changed and were heading to the Great Hall. The doors were opened. She checked one last time to make sure everything was perfect. She nodded her acceptance and they made their entrance. She smiled her perfect smile as everyone turned and watched them enter.

"Daddy, Daddy, look me little bat, you big bat." A voice from behind her shouted. Everyone laughed as she turned and watched, with loathing, her useless former son enter the Great Hall with one of the older students. Her useless former son was dressed as a little fruit bat and started running toward her James.

Her baby boy started crying as the little runt ran by her James and up to Severus Snape who was dressed as a bigger fruit bat. "Indeed." Severus laughed as he picked up Harry Snape. "So only fruit tonight?" Severus didn't even acknowledge her as he turned and headed up to the Head Table.

James picked up his crying son as Dumbledore rose. "James, Lily, Jamie, how nice of you to join us. Come, come, Jamie, how about a lemon drop?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lily looked down the letter from Dumbledore inviting them to the Halloween Feast. She grinned, yes, they would be attending. She would make sure their entrance wasn't ruined by that rotten little boy who was always trying to ruin her son's life. She had believed that once Severus took the little runt she would never have to see him again. 

James just ignored the boy, she knew. Since Sirius and James were Aurors she was able to keep them in the spotlight especially when James cracked a big case. James was just so handsome so it made it easier for her to present him in a good light. Her son looked exactly like his father with her eyes. James and Jamie were the perfect husband and son. 

Sirius and Remus had tried to take custody of the brat but thankfully Dumbledore had agreed with her idea to give the runt to Severus. She had originally tried to get the brat shipped to her sister's but James, Sirius, and Remus had objected strongly to that plan. They were trying to keep the little runt, Severus had been glaring at James when her idea hit. Severus wouldn't put up with the brat for long and then the runt would be shipped to her sister's. 

Lily had been a bit surprised at Severus keeping the runt but what did she care she had the superior child. She would make sure no one would ever forget what her precious baby boy did for the magical world. She needed to find the perfect costumes for Halloween. One that would reflect they were a family. One that would show their status. One that would show everyone her son was the Boy-Who-Lived while that runt was nothing.

_________________________________________________

Lily and James were walking, with Jamie, swinging between them as they were walking towards Hogwarts. Her pride and joy was babbling up a storm, talking about what they had seen walking from Hogsmeade to here. They had stopped at Honeydukes for extra candies. She had even picked up the latest book about charms. 

Lily already had their costumes set to go. She knew that Sirius and Remus were already waiting for them. They were visiting Dumbledore earlier and they were planning on attending. The entrance was opened and they headed to the alcove to chance. Once they were dressed, they headed towards the Great Hall. She made sure no one was around them so that their entrance wasn't going to interfere with it was like last year. They entered, dressed as Chinese Fireball Dragons, with Jamie dressed as a baby one, who could roar. 

They entered the Great Hall and Lily froze. Harry and Severus were dressed as matching Antipodean Opaleye Dragons. Everyone was gushing over their costumes. She saw the Daily Prophet was already taken pictures. The worst was no one noticed their entrance and since they were also dressed as dragons no one was going to think their costumes were special. 

She held in her fury as Minerva and Albus were laughing at the little brat. Severus was even smiling. How dare Severus smile? How dare the runt be happy? How could they not be staring and gawking at them? They were the ones who were adored by the public. They were the ones that everyone wanted to hear about. Her son was their Savior. 

"Ah, Lily, James, how nice of you to join us. Come, come, we are about to start the feast. Severus has even provided us some wonderful treats he and Harry baked this afternoon." 

"How delightful." 

"Mommy, I want that costume."

"You have a costume. You're a dragon too."

"I want his." Jamie started screaming and throwing a fit. He threw himself to the floor, his arms and legs hitting the floor.

Lily picked her son up. The cameras were going off. "Albus, can we go to your office?" Albus guided them out of the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily was preening as the cameras followed them around Diagon Alley. James was dressed in his best robes, keeping the crowd from getting too close to her precious baby. Her pride and joy was smiling, waving at the crowd of people following them. She was so proud as her baby worked the crowd around them. 

She had wanted Sirus with them but he claimed he had to meet with Dumbledore. She really doubted that. After years of her yearly Halloween customs being ruined by that brat, she figured either Sirius or Remus was informing Severus what they would be wearing. She had tried to tell them different outfits but that failed when Severus and the brat would each being in one of the customs while the other wore the second one she mentioned. She thought they were both telling them so the next year she didn't inform them and they still showed up and beat them. The brat and Severus had won the yearly Halloween competition since 1985.

Severus seemed to be able to get the brat into the paper despite her attempts to stop it. The brat even won a potion brewing contest last month. Outdoing her baby's visiting St. Mungos. The brat won a lot of competition from Defense to Potions. She knew it was fixed to give Hogwarts the glory of having a student being raised there, even if it was that brat. She was willing to bet that Dumbledore was helping to make sure that the brat was winning. Dumbledore was just as much of a fame seeker as she was.

She wasn't about to let the brat make it into tomorrow's paper. She made sure everything was perfect. She arranged for it to be leaked out that they would be here. She made sure it would be on a day that James had off. She also made sure the brat wouldn't be here. She arranged it with Dumbledore to have Severus brewing some special potions for her baby's upset stomach. 

"First, we need to get you your wand, Sweetie." Lily smiled as the camera went off. She kept Ron Weasley behind her as she escorted her son to Ollivanders. "Ron, do not forget we have to get you new robes."

Ron didn't get a chance to respond before a reporter asked: "are you excited about getting your first wand?"

"It's not my first, I have been using my grandfather's wand. I've been in training since I was seven. I will join my father as an Auror when I get older." Jamie flashed a crooked smile. He made sure to make sure the reporters could see his wand.

The reporter grinned. "May we join you and take a photo of this historic moment."

"Please do." Lily smiled. 

Earlier:

Severus, Sirius, and Remus were in Ollivander's. Harry was excited. "Hi, Mr. Ollivander." 

"Hello, Mr. Snape, how are you today? Ah, Professor, you must be excited."

"I'm fine." Harry had been inside the store a few times just to visit or with his father. 

"Indeed." 

"Well, let's see what we have for you." Mr. Ollivander always enjoyed the visits by the Snapes.

Sirius and Remus were looking through the wand holders. "Nothing red." Severus warned. It was his usual warning, one he always felt he needed to deliver.

"We know. He is a snake." Sirius laughed. They could see the tape measure flying around.

"Try this one, young Snape. It's birch, with dragon heartstring. Excellent for charms." 

Harry touched it and suddenly the wand started to wilt. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Ollivander."

"Not to worry. I'll give that was a first but it was bound to happen." Mr. Ollivander handed Harry another wand. "This is cedar with a unicorn tail hair. Great for transfiguration." 

Harry eyed it. He picked it up and gave it a wave only to see the light opposite him that hung on the wall explode. Harry laid it down carefully.

Eyeing Harry, Ollivander went to the back of his shop. They could hear boxes being moved. "Let's try this one. It's holly with a Phoenix Feather from Fawkes. This is for Defense and Potions."

The adults knew this wand was for Harry. Harry gave it a wave and sparkles came out. "I got my wand." He had never had one before. He had used a training wand when his father taught him his lessons. 

"Indeed." Severus ruffled Harry's messy hair. Severus was very happy that Harry didn't look like James thanks to the blood adoption potion Sirius and he did. The only thing Potterish about his son was the nose, which Severus was thankful that it wasn't his.

"Curious... very curious..." Mr. Ollivander looked at the wand.

"Sorry, but what's curious about it?" Harry glanced at his father. He was looking at his father seeing if his father felt any unease.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, young Mr. Snape. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather... just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave your brother his famous scar." 

"Mr. Ollivander, please don't tell anyone you gave my son this wand." Severus knew Sirius and Remus were ready to Oblivate Ollivander if need be. He was ready to do so also. He didn't want Dumbledore to turn his eye toward his son. 

"I do not give anyone wands information away." 

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. How much do we owe you?" Severus had a feeling that the man usually didn't. 

"7 Galleons, 3 Sickles, 1 Knut. The Knut is for good luck." Ollivander winked. "The wand hoster is included."

______________________________________________________

Back to the present:

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter." Ollivander ignored the reporter and the flashing camera. "Why it seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands."

Lily smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. I know Jamie has been looking forward to this."

Ollivander pulled out a box. "Rowen, with a sprig of a holly bush. Good for healing."

"I'm not a healer, I'm a fighter. I defend everyone from evil." Jamie refused to even touch the wand. "Give me another." 

"Jamie, honey, remember, what I told you." Lily gave a slight smile. She saw the reporter writing everything down. 

"Jamie, give it a try, it will tell Mr. Ollivander where to begin to find you a wand." James reassured their son. 

Jamie picked the wand up, gave it a wave, and sparkles flew out of it. "No, this isn't my wand. Dumbledore said I was to get the holly wand with Fawkes' feather." 

Ollivander didn't say a word. He understood what was happening and he wasn't going to put another target on a child's back. "It's the wand that choices the wizard, Mr. Potter, not the wizard choosing the wand." 

"No! No! Mom, tell him." 

Lily knew her son was going to have one of his fits. She leaned down, hugging her son. "Reporter." She softly whispered, giving her son a tight hug. "Mr. Ollivander is correct." 

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander." Lily saw Jamie smiled at the man, while she knew he was seething inside. Lily knew her son was going to have a screaming fit when she got home unless she provided something to distract him. "How much?" She heard James ask.

"7 Galleons, 4 more if you want a hoster." Ollivander wasn't impressed by the Not-Boy-Who-Lived. He was thankful Severus Snape was raising the true one. Boy, wouldn't that shock them. 

"Jamie, pick out a hoster. After we leave here, we can go check out the new brooms." James was pulling out his coin purse. 

Figures James would mention brooms but if it got her precious son happy, well what did it matter.

_______________________________________________________________________

Later (after the boys were in bed):

Snape Quarters:

"What do you think it means?" Sirius was drinking a glass of very good scotch. He admired Severus' taste in booze. He knew the Black family was famous for their wine cellar but he was a scotch drinker as was Severus.

"I think Harry was the one, not Jamie. Harry was the one they thought didn't have any magic. He was the one who was "sleeping" when they found them." Remus handed Severus the book he had been using for researching the blood magic they thought Lily might have used. 

"I agree. Harry had his first bit of accidental magic before the brat did. They didn't bother to look but Harry does have a scar on his head, his hair covers it. They thought it was a cut from the ceiling. They didn't even check it. I had Narcissa check it. She said it was covered in dark magic. We just thought it was residue."

"We can't tell anyone. You know if we did, they would try and remove Harry." Sirius rarely saw Lily. He was still partnered with James. The man was an idiot when it came to almost every aspect of his life but he was a good Auror when he showed up to work.

"I agree. Lily likes to keep them famous. She would do the same to Harry and neglect Jamie." Remus lost a lot of respect for the Potters. 

"Not to mention Albus. You see what he does with Jamie. All the ever does is make that boy practice magic. He goes on and on about how evil Slytherins are. The Weasleys aren't much better." Severus knew Dumbledore would remove his son any way possible including tossing him into Azkaban.

"He would throw us all in Azkaban while telling us it was for the greater good." Sirius bitingly added. Sirius was almost thrown in Azkaban by Dumbledore before James and Lily arrived, alive, and informed him of the truth. Sirius remembered how Dumbledore had been making plans for the twins, the Savior was to become the ward of Dumbledore while the other would go to the muggles.

"We keep this to ourselves. I will alert Lucius and Narcissa about his meddling again. Albus knew about the wand. I find it strange that Fawkes only gave two tailfeathers and they ended up in the Dark Lord and Harry's hands." Severus had a feeling Dumbledore was hiding information again.

"I will research what I can about wand lore, maybe Ollivander will help answer some questions." Remus wasn't sure what they were going to do during the school year, once Albus saw the wand. "We will need to find a way to hide Harry's wand. Albus will know it."

"Already did. It looks like birch." Severus had spent most of the afternoon find a glamour charm that Dumbledore wouldn't see through. "I'm also soaking it in an anti-summoning potion and one of my barbed protection ward potion." He didn't want anyone touching Harry's wand without Harry's permission.

"Next problem, Albus wants me to give up the DADA position for Quirrell. I told him no." Remus wasn't going to be leaving Hogwarts if he could help it. He had the position for the last five years.

"Why would the muggle-studies professor want the DADA position?" Sirius wondered. 

"Albus wouldn't say. Albus just said he felt it would work out better since Jamie was going to be attending." 

"That doesn't make any sense." Severus' face reflected he was thinking. "You don't think the traps he wants to set up for protecting whatever, plus this Quirrell move, along with Jamie starting is a test for Jamie? Albus has been going on about the Dark Lord returning and it would be exactly like him to test Jamie by arranging a controlled meeting."

"We will need to watch them, carefully, as he mentioned James and Lily being here. He wants Filius to take Lily on as an assistant professor and James as a guest speaker." Sirius informed them. "James was drunk, again, at work, and spilled everything. Including this year's Halloween outfit. It's going to be Gryffindor Lions since they know Jamie will be a lion."

"Sounds like Albus is working his pawns again. I will warn Lucius. I am expecting he will want us to return to spying."

"Unless we find a way to get rid of him first." Remus smirked.

"That is our next project, we will need to find out why Albus is sure he will return, and how he will return." 

"He will. Our marks tell us that he isn't dead but he isn't alive." Severus rolled up his sleeve and showed them. "I believe we need to do some research on it and not rely on Albus' information. He is famous for holding back key information."

"We know." Sirius had almost lost his life during the last war because of it. So hadn't Remus.

________________________________________________________________

"Albus, what do you think it means? He didn't get the wand." Lily was pacing her living room.

"It is nothing to worry about. He might have developed an infinity because of using Charlus' wand. Once he starts growing, we will have him try again. It will be just a matter of growing up."

"See Lily, I told you it was nothing to worry about." James took another sip of his whiskey. He was working on trying to get drunk enough to forget he married the woman and gave up one of their boys.

"Once he is at Hogwarts, he will be in Gryffindor and show everyone he is the Savior. What about that brat?" Lily wanted the useless child gone for good.

"Not to worry, he will be in Severus' house. While the boy has grown up in Hogwarts, he is Severus' child." Dumbledore actually wished Harry was the Savior. The boy was smart, magically strong, and had a determination to get things done. He was a lot like Severus. 

"Good, just keep him away from my son." 

"Once Filius agrees, you will be at Hogwarts with him." Dumbledore had already been rejected by Filius but he wasn't going to let it go that easily. If Lily was at Hogwarts she would be able to deal with the boy's fits and temper tantrums. 

"So I will be here by myself?" James liked that idea. No more nagging from Lily and no more screaming from Jamie. The most important thing was no more listening to Lily rant about Harry.

"I was hoping you would be a guest speaker." Dumbledore was a bit wary of it. James drank a lot and was usually drunk by noon.

"No thanks, I have a job already." James downed the last bit of his drink, stumbled over to the bar and poured himself another glass. He knew Lily had her happy pills upstairs. He was hoping she would overdose on them soon.

"Very good. I will see you next month, if not sooner." Dumbledore headed to the floo.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was standing in line for the sorting. He could see his father and Uncle Remus. Lily Potter was sitting next to Dumbledore. He refrained from frowning. He knew she wasn't a staff member. Just like he knew James wasn't going to be making guest appearances. Professor Flitwick didn't want an apprentice and he knew why. The man was half goblin, if he took an apprentice, he would have to teach them goblin magic. Goblins didn't want to share their magic with wizards and he couldn't blame them. 

He was ignoring the bragging of Jamie Potter as was anyone who truly knew the boy. "Prat." Draco muttered.

"He is going to be worse once we are sorted." Theo Nott really couldn't stand Jamie Potter. Theo, Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Susan, Hannah, and a few others had witnessed the brats temper tantrums every year at Halloween and Yule when they attending events at Hogwarts. 

"They are going to target anyone in Slytherin." Susan Bones knew that her Aunt was about ready to fire James Potter for drinking on the job. She also knew the Potters and Molly Weasley encouraged Ron and Jamie's attitudes. Dumbledore didn't help the matter either.

___________________________________________________________

Lily made sure she was dressed in her very best dress robes. They looked very close to professorship robes. They were the same shade of black as Jamie's. Robes that she had special ordered for this day. She wanted to make sure that they matched as much as possible. Her baby was standing in line to be sorted, so tall, so regal. She had made sure her son had the very best quality school robes, while they looked like the official Hogwarts' school robes, they were superior. They were made of Japanese silk, with protective spells woven into the threads. She had added some runes into the underside to protect her baby from minor spells, hexes, and curses. 

They both wore black dragon hide ankle boots. She had made sure her son had black dress trousers on, with a crisp white silk shirt that she charmed to remain fresh and clean. She wore the matching female version, the one exception is that she wore her Gryffindor tie while her baby boy was still undefined but she knew it would be Gryffindor.

Lily had spent the day here in the hopes of convincing Filius to give her an apprenticeship but she had been rebuffed. At first, she was furious, however, when Filius explained that has half goblin and he would need to have clan approval, she understood. She would deal with the goblins later. Albus, Minerva, and Filius suggested she speak to Severus about a potion one. She refused to even speak to Severus unless necessary. He betrayed her when he took the spawn in.

When she first suggested Severus as an alternative instead Petunia she believed that Severus' bitterness would have proven that the brat wasn't worthy of being in the magical world. She even had a perfectly worded letter for her sister to send with the brat. She had firmly believed that Severus' hatred of James Potter would have made Albus and James see it wasn't her fault the boy wasn't special. She wanted the attention to be given to her son, not that useless one. The one who slept through the attack. How utterly useless could a child be that he didn't even wake up? It was why she was so sure Jaime was the one who defeated Voldemort. 

When Albus first suggested giving that boy away so that they could focus more on her baby she was perfectly willing to give it to her sister. She readily agreed as that was her plan. She offered her sister as the perfect choice. Her sister hated magic and would make sure the brat didn't know anything about it and would keep him away from anything even remotely "freakish". 

James had been the one to refuse. He refused to even consider giving the little freak away. She knew it was her baby that was special and she wasn't going to have anyone around him who could taint him as that useless brat would. It had taken Albus and her a few hours to get James to agree but he would only allow anyone who worked at Hogwarts or the other two idiots to take the brat. 

Lily wasn't about to remove Sirius or Remus away from her baby boy. He needed his godfathers around. After all, who else would encourage him to use magic, to break the small rules. She would be playing the fair but loving mother with James being seen as the firm, controlling, domineering father while showing how much he loved his family. James' position as an Auror, would make sure they stayed in the limelight, while she played the shy wife, who wanted to avoid the cameras. She practiced her discreet looks in the mirror.

The only kink her plans was the brat. The brat ruined everything. If she had been allowed to teach here, she would have made sure the brat learned his place. How dare that boy ruin everything she had planned? Severus loved the boy, treating him like a son. Sirius and Remus were always fawning over the brat because Remus worked at Hogwarts. Minerva and Albus telling her how kind the little ingrate was. How dare that boy steal attention from her boy. She had to get him to learn his place. No one was going to outshine her brave boy.

Lily would have to see if Remus would let her become his assistant. She wasn't great at DADA but she did get an E on her NEWT. She thought about Minerva since the woman had so many duties but that might mean she would have to actually work. She already had a job, it was making sure her son was taken care of. Keeping her son's image intact. p

_______________________________________________________________________

Severus was doing his usual scan of incoming students. Some he knew where they were going, others he believed the hat would be divided on. "She's at it again." Severus turned to the voice. It was Remus who was watching Lily. Lily was staring at his son and given the look on her face, he was thankful she wasn't going to be teaching at Hogwarts. Lily wanted to make his son's life miserable. She had been attempting to make his and Harry's life miserable since the day Harry came to live with him. He was just thankful Sirius and Remus had explained how much Lily already favored Jaime before that dreadful night.

All of the staff were aware of how Dumbledore tried to get her hired but no one would. The Board rejected the idea outright, Filius turned her down because he wasn't about to teach her any goblin magic. Severus was impressed as Filius informing her that he would need the clans' permission. Filius explained it would require Lily to train at Gringotts for at least a year before that would be allowed to happen. He knew Lily only heard the part about needing the clan's permission. Lily never cared for goblins and he knew under Dumbledore's care that she had developed a loathing of anything dark. They had all seen her face when Remus used to hold the holy terror. 

Sirius used to believe it was because they were actually touching the holy terror, not her dislike. However, as the years moved on, it became clearer and clearer how Lily felt about Remus. Sirius was always invited over but Remus was never issued an invitation. They knew Severus would never be invited. James had tried as he wanted to see Harry but Lily always refused to allow it to happen. James using Sirius as an excuse would go to Hogwarts just to catch a glimpse of his other son.

Severus heard little terror's name. "Potter, James." Minerva and the everyone else watched the brat stride forward as if there should be people throwing flowers on the floor for him to step on. Jamie was his mother's child was all Severus could think of. He had never seen this side of Lily until it was too late.

He could see Lily beaming with pride as her brat sat down on the stool. "Gryffindor, now!" Jamie's voice carrying in the quiet hall, all eager to hear which house the Savior would go to. Silence rained for several minutes. No speaking for fear of missing something. "No, Gryffindor. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, I demand you put me in Gryffindor now, none of that Puff shit. I'm not some weak-willed boy who gets tossed into the house of the losers." 

Gasps were now heard from almost everyone. Lily, however, smiled sweetly. "He a true lion, fighting for what he wants. We knew he would be able to go to any house, except Slytherin,-"

"It better be Hufflepuff." The Sorting Hat announced.

"NO, NO, NO. I'm a Lion. MOTHER!!!!!!! DO SOMETHING! I WANT A RESORT! NOW!" Jamie threw the hat at Minerva, who wasn't expecting it causing the brim to cut her cheek, the hat landed on the floor slightly behind her. The hat started muttering in a foreign language.

"Minerva, are you alright?" Poppy and those closest to Minerva helped her to stand up. Poppy cast a healing charm on Minerva's face. Filius cast a mild cleaning spell on Minerva's cheek.

"I'm sure it's a slight misunderstanding." Dumbledore knew this was going to make the paper.

"Jamie, sweetie, my baby boy you need calm down. We know you are a lion. I will have you resorted in a matter of seconds." Lily was hugging her son, running her hand down through his hair. 

"No one can be resort until they have been in a house for at least a year." Filius held the hat in his hands. He handed the hat back to Minerva. He felt that Dumbledore was going to do anything he could to get the boy into Gryffindor.

"I'm sure we can make an exception, after all, my Jamie is the Boy-Who-Lived and he is a lion." Lily smiled sweetly. 

"Rules are rules." Minerva kept the hat in her hands. She had seen Dumbledore was willing to do a resort on the Brat-Who-Lived but she wasn't making any exceptions. "Mr. Potter, if you are done with the drama, please take your seat with your housemates. Hufflepuff is a great house and its values are above reproach." 

"I'm not going to the Puffs. If I can't get a resort, I will withdraw. There are plenty of other schools willing to take me." 

"He didn't get a single invite." Remus whispered to Severus. "He threw a fit because he didn't. James told Sirius about it. James wasn't even drunk when he told Sirius." 

"Jamie, why don't you sit with me and we can work this out after everyone is sorted." Lily knew this wasn't good. She had submitted applications to other schools to show Albus, James, and Jamie how important Jamie was. All of them had rejected her son. One even mentioned his clear lack of schooling and attitude.

"No, no, I want to be sorted now." His face was getting red. 

Dumbledore looked at Severus. He raised his eyebrows, tilted his head toward Jamie. Severus wasn't sure why Dumbledore was expecting him to do. Severus switched his attention to the students. Severus was also a bit sickened by the display. Another fine example of Gryffindor favoritism was going to rear its head. Dumbledore must have realized Severus wasn't going to do anything. "Jamie, my boy, why not sit at the head table, enjoy the feast." Dumbledore needed to figure out how to get the boy into Gryffindor without creating more of a scandal.

Severus' attention returned to the Brat-Who-Lived as he was forced to sit down next to his mother. The boy's mouth was moving, so Lily must have put a silencing spell up. He could see the tears and runny nose. "Annoying little ingrate." 

Remus smirked at Severus' words and the sorting continued. "Snape, Hadrian." 

That got Lily's attention. She hadn't been aware that Severus had changed Harry's name. Severus watched his son walked up. Harry had an easy-going smile on his face, waved at a few of the older students, as he passed them. He sat down on the stool, after asking if Minerva was alright. The hat fell onto his head. "It better be Slytherin." 

Slytherin and a few other students started clapping as Harry walked to join Draco and his friends at Slytherin table. The Weasley twins threw some confetti. "All hail the Snape!" They shouted and bowed.

The twins had been calling Harry that ever since they discovered Harry was Severus' son when they were six. The Slytherins, not wanting to be outdone, rose as one "all hail the Prank Twins!" and bowed. This little displayed dispelled the myth that Slytherin and Gryffindor couldn't get along. Severus knew Dumbledore hated it each time it happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus made his way to Severus' quarter. It had been a long night. He didn't even get to knock before the door was opened. "Come in, Remmy." Sirius' voice rang out.

Remus entered and found Sirius, Minerva, and Severus already sitting down with drinks in their hands. He had been delayed joining them since he had hall patrol. "That bad?" 

"Worse." Sirius poured Remus a drink. "You are going to need it." 

"What did Albus do now?" Remus took his usual spot on the couch. Minerva was in Severus' highback chair that she preferred, while Severus and Sirius were sitting in matching recliners. Severus' quarters was where people escaped to in order to avoid Dumbledore.

"He made him his apprentice. The Sorting Hat refused to resort the brat. We got to witness another fit while Lily kept insisting that her precious baby boy was a Lion. She threatened to withdraw him knowing he had no other offers. Albus in a brilliant insight decided that he would make Jamie his apprentice and guess where he is sleeping?" Sirius had a hard time keeping the anger out of his voice. 

"Great, so Minerva and I get him." Remus was the assistant Head of Gryffindor since Minerva had a lot of other duties. 

"The brat didn't even apologize for what he did." Minerva had seen the brat get worse each year but the display tonight was beyond anything she had ever seen. "We do have a problem." 

"Yes, Lily is staying here. She seemed to be concerned about Harry's influence on her son and wants to make sure nothing is going to happen between them. She pulled the Harry is jealous of her baby boy card and Albus allowed it." 

Severus swore under his breath. "My son isn't the bad influence. She should be ashamed of what happened tonight. I know it's going to be in the papers." Harry went out of his way to avoid his former brother and mother.

"Well, that explains what I heard Lily and Albus talking about. Albus is already trying to do damage control." Remus looked down. "They plan on releasing that it was the stress of seeing his brother after so long, compounded by a long day of autograph signing, riding the train, and arriving at Hogwarts. They want to claim he was overwrought and tired." 

Severus' lip curled as Sirius' made a snort of disbelieve. "It gets worse. If Jamie is an apprentice, we can't assign him detentions, remove points, or remove him from class without Albus' approval, unless he fails the class. There are a lot of different rules that will even exempt him from attending certain classes if Albus allows it." Minerva had an idea that this was what Albus had planned. Albus had been training the boy for years.

"Which means we can actually keep him out of our classes and request our own apprentices. Since he took the role of Master, it means that overrides the Headmaster position. As the Master, he is required to teach his student a minimum of six hours a day, outside of reviewing any assignments." Remus looked at them. "If Jamie turns in anything below an E, he will be required to spend an extra hour per subject with Albus until the marks improve. Albus doesn't have that kind of time." 

"So Jamie will have to withdraw from the classes until Albus gets his grades up. He has to do it, not Lily because Lily doesn't have a Master's certificate." Minerva smirked. She knew the little brat wouldn't last a week. "I don't want to set the boy up for failure but Albus seems determined to. Hufflepuff might have been a good way to show Jamie what friendship, hard work, and loyalty mean."

"He is going to get worse. Ron Weasley and him, together, are the worst bullies." Sirius had recognized years ago what he did was wrong and knew that the Marauders' pranks should never have been allowed to progress as far as they did. "I'm worried about them targetting Harry. They have before." James and Sirius had stopped them a few times in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade.

"Molly, Albus, and Lily won't listen to us. They won't even listen to James." Minerva had seen how James had tried to control his son and how much giving away Harry had hurt him. James had spent a few weeks after giving his son away begging Dumbledore about getting Harry back.

"Harry is aware and the snakes won't be traveling alone. The Weasley Twins and some of the older students are going to act as escorts. Albus needs to realize his little savior isn't very well liked." Severus had tried to warn Dumbledore. He had been warning him for years but he gave up.

_________________________________________________________

Lily walked proudly with her son to the Great Hall for breakfast. Her son was now in his new apprentice robes. She had written a notice to the Daily Prophet for them to print this morning. 

"Remember, you're an apprentice and that means you don't need to worry about anything but what Albus tells you to do." Lily stopped at the entrance to the Great Hall. 

"I know. It's why I agreed." Jamie rolled his eyes. He wanted his breakfast. "Can we eat now?"

"That is my good boy. I'm so proud of you. Remember you are better than anyone here." 

"I'm aware. Now, I want some food." 

_________________________________________________

Harry watched his brother walk down the hall, more like rolled. "He is going to be extremely annoying now." 

"Agreed." Draco couldn't believe they gave the brat an apprenticeship. He had already written home to his father and informed him. 

"Everyone together?" Gemma started to do a headcount. When she was finished, she turned to lead them to breakfast but the Weasley twins were standing there. "Guys?" 

"A warning for everyone, Mr. Arrogant and our brother believe they can boss everyone around. They plan on making sure the lousy snakes, their words, lose a lot of points and detention to help them learn what happens to snakes." 

"I better tell Professor Snape." Gemma and the rest of the prefects were already aware of the problems Jamie Potter was going to create. "Want to do the gentlemanly thing and escort us?" 

"Certainly." Fred and George each held out their arms. 

__________________________________________

Severus and Remus ignored Lily prattling on about how her baby boy was now an apprentice and how proud she was. They noticed none of the staff was happy with the news. The owls arrived and the papers landed. Everyone eagerly reached for them. They knew Rita was going to have fun writing about what happened.

THE BRAT-WHO-LIVED AWARD HOGWARTS APPRENTICESHIP

by Rita Skeeter

My dear readers I'm am wondering about our esteemed Headmaster's decision making policy. As the man's grey matter been subjected to many lemon drops? Is he in a sugar-induced haze? Is Lily Potter enabling our Savior in his behavior we have seen in the past?

We here at the Daily Prophet received numerous reports concerning last night's sorting mishap and two really interesting letters that contradicted what the numerous accounts all agreed happened. While all students of Hogwarts must be sorted, it seems that our Savior believes he is above our traditions. Our Savior believes he doesn't have to policy. He doesn't have to follow the rules of Hogwarts, neither does Dumbledore. 

We all know how the first trip to Hogwarts on the train goes. It starts with the train ride, where we make some of our future forever friends. All of us eager for our first year, eager to ride on the train, ride the boat across the water, and finally standing in the line for our sorting. Eager to be away from our parents, yet a bit fearful as everything was changing. Last night, everyone was treated to James Potter, Jr., our Savior throwing a fit. It was quite a show by all accounts.

All the letters we received were from the students from all four houses. They all stated the same thing, that our Savior stormed up to the tool. As soon as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, everyone heard "Gryffindor, now! No, Gryffindor. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, I demand you put me in Gryffindor now, none of that Puff shit. I'm not some weak-willed boy who gets tossed into the house of the useless."

Yes, that is an exact quote. We had three send us the memories to prove it. Our Savior's mother calmly smiled. "He a true lion, fighting for what he wants. We knew he would be able to go to any house, except Slytherin,-" 

"It better be Hufflepuff." The Sorting Hat announced. 

"NO, NO, NO. I'm a Lion. MOTHER!!!!!!! DO SOMETHING! I WANT A RESORT! NOW!" The Savior threw the hat and it hit the Deputy Headmistress in the face, Madam Pomfrey healed the cut. No one rebuked the boy for his attitude, his rudeness, or even his behavior toward Professor McGonagall. He could have taken out her eye. 

"I'm sure it's a slight misunderstanding." Headmaster Dumbledore excused the actions of the Boy-Who-Lived. We have heard the Headmaster use this same tired excuse time and time again. 

"Jamie, sweetie, my baby boy you need calm down. We know you are a lion. I will have you resorted in a matter of seconds." Lily was all smiles as she comforted her son instead of correcting his behavior. The Headmaster did nothing. There were no points were removed, no detention was issued, and not even a mild warning. 

"No one can be resort until they have been in a house for at least a year." Professor Flitwick reminded the Headmaster of the rules as the Headmaster wanted to do a resort for the Special-Brat-Who-Lived. 

"I'm sure we can make an exception, after all, my Jamie is the Boy-Who-Lived and he is a lion." Lily smiled sweetly, again, excusing his bad behavior of her son. 

Our Brat-Who-Lived when he didn't get his own way, issued a threat. "If I can't get a resort, I will withdraw. There are plenty of other schools willing to take me."

Our diligent researchers were able to find evidence (see page 3) of the numerous school who all sent rejection letters to the Brat-Who-Lived. As you can read they rejected the boy for his lack of education and his problematic behavior. We learned that Lily Potter actually wrote to the schools. I believe we all know why. 

Now my dearest readers it gets worse. The Brat-Who-Lived was rewarded for his behavior with an apprenticeship under the Headmaster. The Brat and his mother will be able to remain at Hogwarts with the boy living in Gryffindor House, his mother nearby. I'm sure many wondered why Lily Potter is allowed to stay, considering she doesn't have a job at Hogwarts. We wonder if it's a way to keep the Brat-Who-Lived out of trouble.

According to the rules of an apprenticeship, the Brat-Who-Lived will be exempt from all forms of punishment from the staff, with the exception being anything the Headmaster might issue. All of us know the policy the Headmaster has regarding any form of punishment. Remember the Marauders. Anyone who attended during those years remembered how much Dumbledore excused what the Marauders did to everyone, some of the cruelest jokes were played on those in Slytherin, especially those who were outsiders. 

Our researchers didn't have time to review the contract but we are on the trail. We will provide the details as soon as we can. We were unable to speak to James Potter at the time but we will see about setting up an interview. 

"Who lied about me? This isn't true." Jamie slammed the paper down. 

"Jamie, please come up to my office." Dumbledore rose from his chair. 

"Mother! What are we are going to do?" Jamie stormed out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore and Lily trailing behind. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Harry watched his brother storm out of the Great Hall. "I wonder what Rita is going to print tomorrow?" 

"Your brother knows how to make the headlines." Draco tilted his head a bit. "Weasley doesn't seem to think Potter is in trouble."

Harry looked at Ron Weasley. The boy was friends with Jamie and the pair were bullies. They believed that they could do anything and they don't have to deal with the consequences. They didn't have any other friends. They had some that their parents forced them to be seen with Jamie but no other real friends.

________________________________________________________

Severus was sitting in the staff room waiting for everyone to settle in for the meeting. Dumbledore called an emergency meeting. Dumbledore had been at the Ministry all day. Minerva didn't know what it was about but did tell him that Dumbledore had received numerous howlers. 

Dumbledore finally arrived. He looked exhausted. "I will make this quick. Jamie will be moving into Hufflepuff. His apprentice has been revoked and Lily will be moving back to Godric's Hollow."

"I will make sure he is welcomed." Severus watched Pomona. He knew she wasn't exactly sure who she could put in the same room with the boy but he also knew she wasn't going to allow the boy to have his own room. Severus knew Pomona won't spoil the boy and she had made it known. 

Severus didn't speak during the meeting but he felt Dumbledore wanted to speak to him. When the meeting was over Severus went to leave. "Severus, a minute of your time." 

Severus resisted the urge to keep walking. When everyone was gone Dumbledore poured another cup of tea. "Severus, a few things I want to speak to you about. Jamie will be attending your class but I don't want you to give him special treatment." 

"I can guarantee you that I won't give him any special treatment." Severus wasn't about to give the Brat any special treatment. He wasn't going to cater to the brat.

"I also expect to keep Harry from fighting with his brother. The conflict between the two needs to end."

"Considering that Potter and Weasley are the ones who start their confrontations have you given the same warning to them?" Severus hated how Dumbledore favored his Gryffindors. He knew it wasn't Harry who started the confrontation. Harry did everything he could to avoid the brat since he knew if he fought back or started anything, Harry would be blamed for everything in the future.

"I have spoken to Jamie and Ron." 

Severus didn't like that tone. He knew that Dumbledore really didn't speak to them about their attitudes. He most likely spoke to them about keeping their names and attitudes out of the paper. "Albus, if either of them does anything to my son-" Severus didn't continue his statement. Dumbledore knew how protective Severus was. 

"I'm sure whatever happened in the past was a slight misunderstanding." Dumbledore looked at Severus. "Jamie might need help in potions. I was hoping that Harry might tutor his brother." 

"I can guarantee you that it won't happen. The last time they were in the same room, the Brat-Who-Lived first tripped Harry, followed by hitting him on the back, ripped the book he had been carrying, as he kicked my son. I won't mention the names he called him, all while Lily stood there doing nothing. Lily ignored everything. If Sirius hadn't arrived when he did I wonder what Jamie would have done." 

"It was a slight misunderstanding. Jamie and Ron would be good friends with Harry if Harry would allow it to happen." 

"Harry has never started a thing with either of them. Didn't last night's display show you nothing?" Dumbledore didn't like his words, but it was the truth. Severus wondered what the man was going to try next. 

"Severus, please work with me. I need you to help Jamie." 

Severus stifled his laughter. "I will teach him to the best of his abilities."

"Good, good, thank you Severus."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry dreaded going to any class his brother was attending with him. His brother believed he was honestly the best at everything and could never be wrong. School had been in session for a month and to Harry and most, if not all, of the student body it had been the longest month possible. Most of them were ready to hex his brother and Weasley. His brother's attitude was actually getting worse without his mother around to control him. 

****************Flashback**************

DADA CLASS

Remus stood up and began his lesson. He was showing how to hold the wand for a simple shield spell. He explained how it worked, how to cast it. "Now, everyone practice saying it." Everyone repeated the spell. Remus wasn't worried about Harry, Draco, Neville, and a few others knowing how to do the spell. Sirius, Severus, and he had taught the boys over the summer on how to pronounce the new spells they would be learning, as well as having them practice the wand movements. Most of it was just stuff to amuse the boys as their excitement grew about attending Hogwarts.

"Honestly, if you can't get it, why are you even allowed to attend Hogwarts. I knew this by the time I was eight." Jamie rolled his eyes at Remus as Weasley laughed. "Clearly, we know some paid extra to attend." Jamie looked directly at Harry. "Or had a pseudo-parent on staff." 

"Want to bet your brother can't do it?" Weasley not so quietly asked.

"Sure, the loser has to help teach him. After all, we don't want him ruining the Potter name." 

"Mr. Potter, that is unnecessary and uncalled for. Ten points from Hufflepuff." Remus and the rest of the staff were still trying to figure out how Jamie was able to attend classes with Gryffindor and not Hufflepuff. "Now, I want you to practice your wand movement. Do not point it at anyone." The students practiced their wand movement. "Mr. Potter, you are doing it wrong. It's a slash, not a flick." Remus watched for a few seconds. "Mr. Potter, a slash, not a flick."

"He's talking to you." Dean Thomas nudged Jamie who was sitting next to him.

"Not me. I think he means my throw away of a brother." 

Harry rolled his eyes. He was thankful every time his brother opened his mouth that he didn't grow up with him. All he could think of what that his mother and brother would have expected him to worship the prat and be his servant. "My last name is Snape, not Potter." He left off the idiot part off of his sentence but it was implied. 

"Only because we didn't want you to ruin the family name. I'm not wrong, it's the werewolf who must be wrong. I have been trained by Albus Dumbledore. I know what I'm doing." 

Harry raised an eyebrow as Remus pointed to the door. "Get out of my class, Mr. Potter. Detention with Mr. Filch, tonight at 7. You are no longer welcomed in this class." 

"Like you can teach." Jamie got up and left. "They really need better professors here. Now, I know why my mother didn't want to work here." The rest of the class covered their laughter at the remark. They knew the truth as did many others thanks to Rita's articles.

______________________________________

"So the idiot already got removed from class." Severus had heard about what happened in the DADA class from Remus. Actually, everyone knew exactly what happened. Pomona had been shocked. 

"Yes, after he tried to blame everything on me and Uncle Remus. Dad, thank you."

Severus was a bit confused. His had taught his son manners from a young age but he hadn't done anything for his son. "For what?"

"For taking me in. I'm so glad I didn't grow up with him, Lily, or James." Harry hugged his father. He really appreciated all the things his father had done for him. He always did after seeing how his brother reacted. His father didn't give him everything but Harry wasn't neglected or denied everything. His father always bought him any book he wanted as well as anything educational. "May I help with some of your potions?" 

"Yes, I need to get some cauldrons very dirty for when the Brat-Who-Lived earns a detention with me." Severus wondered if he could get enough dirty if he worked on creating some reproductions of his biggest messes.

"Oh, he's going to earn a lot from everyone." 

HERBOLOGY:

"I'm not touching that. I'm not getting my hands dirty. Ron, you replant it." Jamie huffed. "Honestly, why am I even taking this course. It's only good for losers like Longbottom who has no magic. How he got into Hogwarts shows that purebloods get away with everything." 

"Mr. Potter, you will do your own planting." Professor Sprout said from the front of the class. "Ten points for disrespecting your fellow students." 

"The truth is the truth. You can't take points away from me for speaking the truth." Jamie stood up from his stool. "This whole class is a waste of time and energy. You don't even have to use magic in it. It's almost as useless as Potions is." 

Harry and Draco nudged Neville. "Don't listen to the idiot." Draco gave Neville a small smile. 

"Just remember who's speaking." Harry quietly muttered to his friend. Neville gave a giggle as did several Slytherin and Gryffindor. Potter and Weasley heard the giggling and believed that they were giggling at Potter's remark. 

POTIONS: ****this is from the script but changed a bit for my story*******

Severus, like Filius, started the class by taking the roll call. Severus paused at Jamie Potter's name. The brat had been making a nuisance of himself all week. "Ah, Yes," he said softly, "James Potter. Our new -- celebrity."

Most of the class hide their smirks behind their hands. Again, Jamie was the only Hufflepuff in their class. His whole schedule was set up so that he had all his classes with Gryffindor. 

Severus finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His black eyes scanning the room. His son was paying attention as were the other Slytherins. Gryffindors, however, appeared bored and waiting for Jamie to entertain them. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." Severus spoke in barely more than a whisper but he knew he had their attention. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." 

Severus glared at the Gryffindors, who seemed to be ignoring his words and more focused on their resident wanna-be hero. He noticed one girl, what was her name? Yes, Granger, was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. He heard she was eager to show how smart she was. Judging by her actions, the girl was going to be the new know-it-all.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Severus ignored the waving hand of Miss Granger. 

"Powdered root of what to an infusion of what?" Jamie glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was. Granger's hand was now frantically waving in the air. "I don't know." Jamie rolled his eyes. He had already made his opinion known about this class. Some Gryffindor's snickered. 

Severus' lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut -- fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored the now bouncing in her seat Granger and her thrusting her hand into the air. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Granger stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat but Jamie didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. Everyone could hear a some of the Slytherin laughing. Jamie glanced to the Slytherin side of the room. Some were now shaking with laughter. Jamie glared at his brother who was watching his "father" as if that man could be a father to anyone. "I don't know." 

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming eh, Potter?" Severus longed to take points off of brat but he knew Dumbledore would pull him into his office and expect him to work with the brat. He knew the Brat-Who-Lived hadn't opened his book as it was still in the wrapper at breakfast. While he didn't expect everyone to know everything the questions were in the first chapter of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. Severus still ignored Granger's quivering hand. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Granger almost jumped out of her seat as she stood up with her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. Jamie glanced at her, hoping she would give him the answer. "I don't know. I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her? She has been showing off her intelligence all week."

A few people laughed as Granger's hand fell to her side. Jamie caught Ron's eye as Ron winked. Severus, however, was not pleased. Not one bit. "Sit down, Granger. For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Which if you paid attention to your Herbology lesson, you would have known." Severus glanced around and noticed his Slytherins were writing the information down. "Well, why aren't the rest of you writing this down." 

Soon the room was filled with Gryffindors digging out their supplies. Severus walked toward Jamie. "Detention, tonight with me. Ten points from Hufflepuff for cheek." Snape said, "And ten point will be taken from Hufflepuff for your lack of respect." 

___________________________________________________________

Severus wasn't surprised to find his son, with Draco, in his quarters. "Harry? Is everything alright?" 

"No, Uncle Severus. Harry won't tell you but I am." Draco wasn't going to hide things from his godfather, especially if he could help.

"Draco!"

"He needs to know." Draco defending his actions. "Potter and Weasley have been picking on all the different first years. They go after everyone that isn't a pureblood until today. After your class, Potter and Weasley cornered us. They were about to start hitting Harry when Goyle and Crabbe came up behind them." 

"Harry, have they been bullying you?" Severus was going to make Potter regret ever being born if he hurt his son. 

"No, they have been making fun of you, Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius, anyone they can. You know how Jamie and Weasley are. He and Weasley think they can get away with everything. Jamie was bragging how he wasn't going to attend your detention tonight. That the Headmaster would make sure all of his detentions were wiped away and he would never be serving any of them." 

"He said that in the library." Draco knew if the idiot had hit Harry, his godfather would use them as potion ingredients.

"Indeed." 

"It gets worse. They have Granger doing their homework for them. Not that she is aware of it. They write a bunch of crap down and hand it to her to check. So she corrects it and writes what needs to be said and done." Draco wasn't sure how they even expected to pass. "Miss Pince threw them out of the library for belittling Neville, again." 

Severus knew Neville Longbottom wasn't the most confident of children but the boy was gifted with plants. He was a good friend of Draco and Harry. "I will speak to Neville. I will also be addressing the detention issues." Yes, he would. He would wait until the Brat-Who-Lived missed his detention and visit Minerva. Minerva would back him in making sure James Potter, Jr. didn't get away with his attitude. 

"Thanks, Dad. Will you proof our work?" 

"Certainly."


	7. Chapter 7

"Dad?" Harry was expecting to find his father in the living area. He knew his father would be sitting at his desk in the corner, correcting assignments, normally.

"In my bedroom." Severus had to change his robes. One of his third-year students exploded their potion all over him. "I needed to change." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Why aren't you in DADA?"

"I'll give you one guess." Harry had put his satchel on the table in front of the couch. He had his DADA book opened.

"Potter. What did the brat do now?" Severus really had to wonder what it would take to get the brat out of Hogwarts.

"He decided to show off during our practical and ended up hitting Longbottom, Finnigan, Thomas, and Uncle Remus with some made up spell. I expect Aunt Poppy will be asking you for assistance as soon as Dumbledore allows her to."

"Harry, respect, but I imagine so." Severus wondered what the brat could have done. He knew Poppy would have already made a call to him unless Dumbledore was interfering again. In the last few months, Dumbledore had stopped the brat from being suspended so many times that he lost count. He lost count of the number of detentions but knew it was in the double digits on returned points the brat had earned when Dumbledore overruled the point loss. The point loss wasn't just from him so Dumbledore hadn't been able to play the rivalry between the houses.

"I'm sorry but I'm finding it very hard to respect him when he has allowed Potter and Weasley to get away with so much. The two of them were caught beating up two Ravenclaws because they had cousins in Slytherin. Which reminds me that Simmons and Harrington are going to want revenge."

"Yes, I'm aware. I have already spoken to them. Have they been bothering you?" Severus was afraid that the two were causing more house friction. While the houses didn't get along it was nothing like what it was like when he attended. Dumbledore's favoritism of Potter and Ron Weasley was creating a lot of problems. The two were not popular, were not nice, and certainly were not smart. Dumbledore was going to discover the houses would unite but not as he wanted. The houses would unite against Potter and Weasley.

"Nope, the Weasley Twins and the other Gryffindors have been escorting us around. Have to say Weasley wasn't very happy seeing his brothers protecting us. He complained to Percy. Percy removed five points for trying to cause problems. The rest of the first years are trying to stay together and away from those two. Oh, I heard them whining about their homework. They want to get Granger to do it."

"I'm aware." Severus had several assignments from the pair that showed exactly where it was done by Granger. He already arranged a meeting with Minerva regarding it. He also knew he wasn't the only one who was going to be attending that meeting as he had spoken to some of his associates and they were planning on attending with the goal of getting Minerva to do something.

"Great that means Lily will be making an appearance." Harry hated even being near Lily or James. Neither paid any attention to him unless it was to compare him to the Brat-Who-Lived. James, however, also always looked guilty. Lily did everything in her power to prevent anyone from knowing he was her other child. 

"Sadly, it does. Just stay out of her way." Severus ruffled Harry's hair. "Sirius will be here tonight." Sirius and Remus were in a relationship but no one knew. Dumbledore would want to use it against them while saying it would be for the greater good. 

"He is here now. He said he would come down with Uncle Remus after you and Poppy fixed him. He seemed excited about something." Harry looked up. "He was in his Auror Robes, so it might have something to do with James." 

___________________________________________________________________________

Lily stormed toward Hogwarts. James was lagging behind. He had a slight hangover and Lily was already mad at him. He got fired this morning for drinking on the job. James wasn't in the mood for listening to her over whatever their son had done this time. He knew his son was a holy terror but no matter what he did to try and control the brat, Lily stopped him. 

James watched her marching to the front doors. He really wanted to turn tail and run back home but didn't want to give Lily another reason to scream her fool head off. He had a taken a headache potion but she had hidden the sober-up potions he had stashed around the Manor. When Poppy had called them he had thought he had a break from Lily but his idiot son had done another stupid thing. He groaned. Lily was going to find a way to blame Harry, he just knew it.

____________________________________________________________________

"So what did that terror do to my son?" Lily stormed into the Infirmary. "I know he had to do something." 

Everyone rolled their eyes, except for Dumbledore, Weasley, and Jamie. "It is his fault." 

"It's not Harry's fault. You mangled a spell that you shouldn't have been casting in the first place. You decided to ignore what I was telling you to do. You cast a group area spell that you had no idea what it did, and you mangled it. Harry didn't do anything." Remus tried to get out of bed, ready to defend Harry.

"I'm sure it's a slight misunderstanding. Perhaps if Jamie tells us what happened, we can work it out." Dumbledore smiled. "We just finished sorting out the spell." 

"Yes, I would love to hear how my son caused Potter to mispronounce a group area effect spell." Severus wasn't going to let his son be held responsible for something he didn't do.

"It's always Harry's fault. The kid is a brat and he terrorizes my son. Honestly, Severus, you should have raised him better. Clearly, he needs a better influence. Perhaps my sister would be better." Lily wanted the brat out of Hogwarts. 

Sirius clapped a hand over Severus' mouth. Poppy had her wand out and ready to stun Lily if need be. "Lily, Jamie is the one who is responsible. He shouldn't even be taking classes with Gryffindors. He is a Hufflepuff." Remus finally stood up. "I'm not allowing him back in my classroom. Every time I do, he has hurt someone or tossed a fit and storms out."

"I'm not letting in my classes either. He blew up another potion. He informed me that potions were useless and that he blew up my cauldron on purpose." Severus had bitten Sirius' hand. 

Minerva sighed. "I have also had numerous staff showing me that Jamie and Ron are not doing their own homework. They have had other students doing it for them. First, they bullied three first years and threatened Miss Granger if they didn't do it that Albus would have them removed from Hogwarts." Severus didn't know that. He had thought that the meeting later today would alert Minerva to the brat's homework issue. 

"I did not. It's not my fault they want to help me." Jamie looked at his mother. "It's all lies. They are jealous of me." 

Ron, wisely for once, seemed ashamed as Jamie continued. The staff allowing Jamie to bury himself. Ron had enough when he heard Jamie say that the twins were aiding Harry in hurting him. "Jamie, you know they are telling the truth." Ron sat up in his bed. His mother had written him a letter yesterday. His parents had told him how ashamed they were of his activities. He had spoken to Percy before breakfast and Percy, with the twins, really opened his eyes. "I'm sorry for my behavior. The spell miscasting was because I told Jamie not to do it. That we didn't know enough about the spell."

"He's lying." Jamie started screaming. "He's jealous, just like everyone else, Mum. He's lying about me." 

Dumbledore put up a silencing bubble leaving Ron and the rest of the students out of the discussion. "See a slight misunderstanding. Now, I'm sure we can clear it all up. Remus and Severus will allow Jamie back into class."

"No." Minerva voiced first. "Enough, Albus. You have let him get away with hurting people long enough. He won't be taking classes with Gryffindor. He will be suspended for a week for this. When he returns he will serve all of the detentions he has earned. If you try and stop it, I will back the staff and bring it to the Board." 

"What! My son isn't going to be suspended. He hasn't done anything wrong. It's all that brat's fault. Jamie wouldn't hurt anyone and certainly doesn't cheat." Lily's anger was clear.

"Enough Lily. James will come home with us. Actually, he won't be returning to Hogwarts until we get ourselves some mental help. I will put in the formal notice as soon as we get home. Albus, nothing you will say will change my mind. I'm the head of the house and I need to act like it."

"How dare you, James! This isn't over. Jamie will not be withdrawn and he will remain here." Lily stomped her foot as Jamie started wailing about how unfair it was. How he didn't do anything wrong. 

"James, I'm sure we can resolve this. Perhaps we go to my office and have a chat." Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling.

"Albus, he will be suspended." Minerva warned. "No more excuses." Before anyone could say anything else Dumbledore got the three Potters out of the Infirmary.

"He will find a way around what James said." Sirius warned. "James will cave. He can't hold out against Albus and Lily."

"I fear you are correct, Sirius." Severus knew the Brat was going to be returning.

"Be ready to present the information to the Board." Minerva warned.


	8. Chapter 8

Minerva made her way to Severus’ quarters. She wanted to kill Albus. She knocked on the door and wasn’t surprised when Harry opened the door. “Dad is in his lab.”

“Is it safe for me to interrupt him?”

“Yes, Aunt Minnie, he is just putting away some fresh ingredients he received today.” Harry stepped aside to grant Minerva entrance. “Dad, Aunt Minnie is here.”

“Put on the kettle, I’ll be right out.” Severus poked his out of the lab door. “Minerva, give me about five minutes. I just need to seal some of my potion ingredients so that they won’t go bad.”

“Take your time as I need a bit of time to relax.” Minerva headed to her favorite spot near the fireplace. Harry headed for the kitchenette. She could see him putting the kettle on and got out the biscuits and tea.

“I’m heading back to my common room. I have some research I need to finish. Tea will be ready by the time Dad finishes.” Harry stepped back into the living area. “I was here getting some books.” Harry lifted his school satchel up. “Dad, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Keep an eye on my books, Brat.” Severus yelled out the door.

Minerva laughed. She would have never imaged Severus Snape being such a great father. She had been afraid Severus was turning into a cold-hearted man when Lily broke off their friendship, followed by the death of Eileen Snape. She knew it was Harry that brought the Severus Snape she remembered from his first year at Hogwarts. The man wasn’t a soft touch but he had great friends and a wonderful relationship with his son. She sighed. If someone had asked her ten years ago who would be the better parent, she would have placed her money on Lily and James. Severus certainly surprised her.

“Sorry, Minerva, for the delay. I didn’t want my lavender to dry up.”

“I understand.” Minerva could hear the kettle.

Severus headed to the kitchenette. The kettle was whistling loudly. He poured the tea into the carafe that Harry had set up. He carried the tray into his living area. “Bad?” Severus began to pour the tea for them.

“Yes. I just needed to get away from Albus. We were right. James caved.” Minerva watched Severus add sugar and a dash of cream to her tea. “However, not fully, like I thought he would. Jamie is to take his classes with Hufflepuffs from now on. He is to be suspended for three days but no mind healer. Lily really tried to push Harry as the reason. Kept saying how Jamie was trying to protect himself from his brother.”

Severus’ eyebrow rose as he passed Minerva her tea with some biscuits on the saucer. “How did that work?”

“It didn’t. She had a meltdown in Albus’ office. James actually told her to stop blaming Jamie’s attitude on Harry.”

“I bet Albus loved that.” Severus’ voice was filled with sarcasm.

“Albus didn’t even speak. The two of them fought while Jamie sat back grinning. Albus just watched them. When James finally caved, Lily turned to Albus and she started to tell Albus how Jamie would be moving into Gryffindor and that Harry was to be barred from being near her son.”

Severus looked a bit surprised.

“I was just as surprised as you. Albus wasn’t very happy with Lily. He told Lily that the little monster, sorry those are my words, would take his classes with the Hufflepuffs and felt that three days suspension was plenty of time for Jamie to think about his attitude.” Minerva took a bite of her biscuit as Severus processed what she said.

“Albus is taking the next three days off?”

“Exactly. I’m to run Hogwarts and only floo the Potters if there is an emergency.” Minerva wasn’t happy about this new direction. “I’m not sure what he is planning on doing to adjust Jamie’s attitude but it certainly won’t work. After watching Lily, I know she won’t do anything to curb that boy’s attitude. Lily has allowed that boy to do whatever he wants whenever he wants. The worst part is that James allows her to do it.”

“I always thought Potter was stronger than that. He certainly appeared that way when he attended Hogwarts.”

“I agreed but I think the drinking, the guilt, and Lily have beat him down.” Minerva knew that James wasn’t the same person he was when he attended Hogwarts. She had been worried when James stopped being friends with Sirius and Remus. She had been very worried when James started to show up at events in Hogwarts drunk. When she heard about him showing up at the Ministry drunk, she was very worried.

“Do you think Albus is going to do something about Potter’s drinking?”

“Yes, I do. He was fired from the Ministry. Lily wasn’t very happy about that, neither was Albus. Lily and Albus really love their fame.”

Severus didn’t say anything as he agreed. He also knew that Minerva wasn’t skilled in masking her mind or thoughts. He didn’t want to have Minerva accidentally spill that Harry was the real Boy-Who-Lived. He didn’t want to deal with the idea of Dumbledore taking charge of his son’s life and what it would mean for them.

“We might need to go to the Board.”

“I agree. I believe we need to make sure everything is recorded and verified. If it’s not, Albus will find excuses or ways around anything we produce.”

“Yes, I agree. You will need to speak to Filius and Pomona before Albus returns with the little brat.” Severus would also be informing Remus.

“I plan on it. We will need to get a plan in place before they return. I don’t want Jamie to hurt anyone else. The boy was furious about Ron’s betrayal. He complained to his mother about how Ron was a liar, a traitor, and that Ron lied about what happened in Remus’ class.”

“I’m not surprised. Minerva, he is treating the boy the same way he treated the Marauders.”

“I agree. Lily isn’t helping matters at all. She coddles him, spoils him, you should have heard the boy’s mouth.”

Severus thought that was interesting information. As a professor, he knew Minerva had heard a lot, so for her to be shocked by a child’s language said a lot. “Well, let’s enjoy a bit of quiet and we will get things in order before they return.”

Three days later:

Jamie Potter strode into the Great Hall. Everyone ignored him. No one even turned to acknowledge his return. Dumbledore was right behind him. “Jamie, go and sit with your friends.”

Jamie headed for the Gryffindor table, as he went to sit down everyone got up and moved to other tables, leaving him alone at end of the Gryffindor table. Jamie looked shocked. He looked around the room and none of the students were even looking at him.

Dumbledore had finally reached the Head Table and saw that no one was sitting by Jamie. “I’m sure everyone is eager to welcome back Jamie.” No one made a sound. “Jamie, it would be better if you joined your own house.”

Jamie glared at Dumbledore. “I’m a Gryffindor.”

Severus exchanged a look with Remus. It was clear that Jamie Potter didn’t learn anything. Remus sighed; he knew Dumbledore was going to call him and Severus into his office to get Jamie back in their classes. Severus nodded his agreement with the assessment that Remus’ sigh told him.

“Jamie, please sit at your house table.” Dumbledore’s smile was present but there was no mistaking the tone.

Jamie got up and stormed to the Hufflepuff table, all the Gryffindors returned to their table. The Hufflepuffs slide down the table away from Jamie. No one missed Dumbledore look at Pomona as if to demand she do something. Pomona ignored the look and took a sip of her water. She calmly replaced her glass and waited for Dumbledore to start dinner.

The rest of the staff remained quiet as they waited. The only sound that could be heard was Jamie muttering under his breath and Dumbledore pulling his chair out as he finally took his seat. Dumbledore signaled the elves to start dinner. Once the meal was started he waited for the students to start talking but they didn’t. Everyone quickly ate and left.

Once the meal was ended and before the staff could escape Dumbledore announced a staff meeting in the morning. Minerva put up a silencing spell. “Albus, I will tell you right now, Jamie needs an attitude adjustment. His attitude just walking in here tonight was not one of someone who has remorse for what he did. He is ignoring that fact that he is a Hufflepuff. He sat down at the Gryffindor table announced he was a Gryffindor. He hasn’t changed in the least. It’s not fair to the staff or students to be subjected to that boy’s attitude. He is a bully. He is disrespectful to the staff and students. He has caused numerous injuries. He has been thrown out of every class at least once a week.”

“I’m aware, Minerva, but he needs to be trained. He needs to be ready for when Voldemort returns.”

“He can still be trained without the attitude, Albus. I’m sorry but I’m going to back the staff and students. Jamie needs to learn to be respectful and takes his classes with his house. We are not going to allow him to return to his classes nor are we going to teach him. That means no more sitting in Gryffindor, no more attending classes with Gryffindor. He is your responsibility. He is now your student.”

“Minerva, I don’t have time for teaching him full time. I have the Wizengamot, the ICW, and the Board.”

“You should have thought of that before you brought him back. You knew what happened, if he was anyone else, you have suspended him long before he did that mispronounced group spell. We don’t need him killing someone. If you don’t do something it will go before the Board. They will expel him.”

Dumbledore looked at the rest of the staff. He knew the woman was right. He knew Jamie needed help but Lily had tied his hands in some ways. “I’ll withdraw him for the next month but have him remain here and teach him privately. I will speak to Poppy about finding a mind healer. I will have to get James alone to have him sign off on it.”

“Good.”

One month later:

Harry stormed into his father’s office. When his father looked up, Severus paled a bit. His son was covered in blood. “What happened?” Severus got up and looked at his son’s face. He flicked his wrist and his wand was in his hand. He did a health scan on his son. He pulled out his potion pouch. He buried his anger. Someone was going to pay.

“Potter happened.” Harry took the healing potion from Severus. “He was allowed back into classes today. After we were leaving Herbology, he pushed me into the wall, blamed me for his removal, and punched me in the face.” Harry rubbed the back of his head. “He didn’t even do anything in class, either.”

“Did anyone see?”

“Yes, he has such an ego that everyone saw except for Professor Sprout. She had remained in the greenhouse. We were waiting for the twins when he attacked me.”

“Give me a list of those you can remember being there. After that, I will pull your memory. I want you to go and shower. Once you are done, take the headache potion I will leave on your bedside table. It will have a mild sleep aspect mixed in, as well as a minor blood replenisher.” Severus was going to make sure that Jamie Potter wasn’t going to be returning to Hogwarts unless something was done. He wasn’t going to let the little brat get away with hurting his son, again. When the boys were younger, Jamie had hurt Harry when Jamie had seen Harry in Diagon Alley. This time he was going to make sure something was done.

“Thanks, Dad.” Harry followed his father out of Severus’ office and into their quarters.

Once in their quarters, Severus did another check of Harry. “I’m going to speak to the Headmaster. Don’t go anywhere. I want to make sure your head remains intact.”

“Love you too, Dad.” Harry gave him a quick hug and headed to his bedroom to get some sleeping pants.

Severus watched his son leave. He was thankful the day he demanded custody of Harry. He was the best thing in his life and he wasn’t going to lose him because of something a Potter did.

_______________________________________________

“Albus, he hit my son. I have numerous students who can confirm what happened.” Severus was furious. He threw the duplicated list of students onto Dumbledore’s desk. He was getting sick of Dumbledore trying to hide the fact that Jamie hadn’t changed.

“Albus, I warned you. I told you he would do this.” Minerva wasn’t very happy. Dumbledore really hadn’t spent much time working with Jamie. Jamie, instead, had been running wild for the last month. He had been running his mouth all month about his special lessons with Dumbledore. Lessons that never happened because Dumbledore was too busy with the Ministry, the Board, the Wizengamot, and the ICW, not to mention Hogwarts’ business and by the time he got around to Jamie, it was too late at night.

The Weasley family usually escorted the first years around, Percy and the Twins took protecting the first years seriously after Ron told them what Jamie did to the other first years. Ron was turning into a real Weasley now that he remained away from Jamie. No one was really sure where Jamie was sleeping since he wasn’t in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff dorm. Jamie seemed to set his own hours and was never seen in the library or even carrying a book. He walked around Hogwarts like he owned the place.

“Where has he been sleeping, Albus?” Minerva had been trying to get Dumbledore to take the situation seriously.

“I have had him sleeping in the quarters next to mine. I figured if he was closer, I could watch him better.” Dumbledore had been hiding the fact that he had also been dealing with Lily and James. He had been trying to get James hired back at the Ministry. It wasn’t working. Lily had been after him almost daily to get her son into Gryffindor. She had been doing the dutiful wife and mother routine when she was about Diagon Alley but at home, she was driving James and him crazy. She was always floo calling about her son, James’ drinking, or even getting them hired at Hogwarts.

“Instead, the first day he returns to classes he slams my son into a wall and punches him in the face.” Severus wasn’t going to let this go. “I think I need to file assault charges.” He wasn’t going to let Dumbledore do what Dumbledore did to him during his fifth year when Remus almost bit him. Yes, he was friends Remus and Sirius but it didn’t mean he had forgotten that Dumbledore made him into the bad guy while he allowed his pets to get away with attempted murder.

“Severus, that isn’t necessary.” Dumbledore held up his hands to pacify Severus. “We can work this out. He is only eleven.”

“So is my son. The brat hit my son, after throwing him into a wall. He is lucky that Harry doesn't have a cracked skull or something.” Severus wasn’t going to let this go. “You aren’t going to do anything, as usual, and something needs to be done. That boy needs to learn the world doesn’t revolve around him. He can’t go around hitting people.” Severus was actually afraid that Jamie Potter would kill someone before the school year was out.

“I have to agree with Severus, Albus. He needs to be removed from Hogwarts until he can behave.” Minerva held up her hand to stop Dumbledore from speaking. “He has caused a lot of problems. He doesn’t do any of the work, he doesn’t do even attempt to try. He treats everyone as if they are below him.”

Dumbledore looked at Severus, who he knew would charge Jamie, and glanced at Minerva. She wasn’t going to budge on her position. “I will suspend him for a month and will make him see a mind healer, I know Lily won’t like it but it has to be done. I will see if Poppy can suggest someone.” It would also have to be someone who wouldn’t leak the information out to the newspapers or gossip about the Potters.

“Get one for her too.” Minerva told Dumbledore. “She is worse than her son. Honestly, Albus, this has gone on for too long. The whole family needs help. James’ drinking is out of control; Lily and Jamie are in need of a lot of help. Lily has enabled her son, it needs to stop.” Minerva wanted to suggest removing Jamie from Hogwarts but she wasn’t sure if it would be better for the boy to remain at Hogwarts or return him to his home. The whole Potter family was out of control.

Dumbledore lowered his head. He knew Minerva was correct. He had been ignoring everything wishing that Jamie would turn into Harry. He wasn’t sure why Jamie wasn’t more like Harry. He had always hoped that Jamie would outgrow the temper tantrums. He had watched both boys grow up. He had watched Harry outshine his brother in every aspect. Harry was well-liked, he didn’t care what house someone was in, he was powerful, but not flashy like Jamie. Harry studied and worked hard to attain his grades. Harry was everything he wanted Jamie to be. He needed a Savior like Harry. He had lost count how many times he wished it was Harry that had been their Savior. He didn't believe it was due to Severus raising Harry. After all, the boys' biological parents were Gryffindors.

Dumbledore dismissed that very idea that Severus was a better parent. After all, Severus was a Death Eater. Severus also wasn’t the nicest of men and he was a Slytherin. Lily and James were Gryffindors. They had been popular, well-liked, while Severus was a loner. Lily and James was a beautiful couple, no one would ever call Severus handsome. Lily and James had money, had a title, yet donated their time to his Order. Severus didn’t have family money or a title. Yes, Severus worked for the Order, but only because he wanted to stop his master. He dismissed the very idea of Severus making money off of his potion skill.

Dumbledore wondered where things went so wrong. The Potters were an ideal couple. They had two beautiful boys when the Dark Lord attacked them, all of them had survived. How they survived still amazed him. He had always thought they would have died while one of the boys would have survived.

Their surviving changed everything. Dumbledore knew that Jamie would need special training and Lily followed right in line while James had been reluctant to get rid of Harry. He had originally believed that one of the twins would survive and he would be able to send him to Lily’s muggle relatives to raise the survivor. Lily and he had been ready to send Harry to the muggles when Severus surprised them by wanting to take custody of Harry and James agreeing to it. Since James was the head of the family they no option but to agree.

Dumbledore had been surprised when over the years as Remus and Sirius stopped visiting the Potters. He had been surprised…He stopped…He realized Severus and Minerva were looking at him as he realized what he had done. “It’s my entire fault.” He had allowed Lily to control so much of what Jamie did. He never stopped Lily from using Jamie for his fame. He never stopped Lily from taking advantage of Jamie being the Savior.

“No, it’s partly your fault for allowing him to get away with things since he came to Hogwarts but it’s his parents’ responsibility for how he has turned out.” Minerva wasn’t going to break down every detail of the Potters’ lives to assign fault.

“It’s not too late to fix this, Albus. He needs a strong hand, a mind healer, and someone who won‘t let his mother overrule whatever solutions are determined to be used.” Severus knew that Dumbledore wasn’t going to like what he said next. “Lily won’t like what is going to happen. She will use all kinds of threats, she will even go to the press, and she won’t like her son being punished for his actions.”

“Albus, James needs to take action. I would suggest getting him sober. James is the head of the house, he can rein them in.” Minerva looked at Severus. “Perhaps some sobering up potions with one that will prevent him from being able to drink? Perhaps one that will make him sick if he drinks alcohol.”

“There are a few different ones we can try. James would have to be willing to take the first one. It will be painful for him to go through the withdrawals. Once he is done with the withdrawals, he will be able to take the Addicts Potions.” Severus knew the potion would be very painful. It was the biggest step in drying out an addict. However, the key to the potion working was that it had to be taken willingly. If it wasn’t it wouldn’t work. Yes, they would feel the pain of the withdrawals but that was it. They wouldn’t dry out, their system would still crave the drug of choice. The Addict Potion would prevent them from ever doing an addiction. If they tried to drink alcohol or do an illegal drug their body would make them sick.

“I will arrange it. How much time to do you need to brew them?”

“I need a week. I have to get the ingredients, prep them, and brew. I can get Harry and some of those in detentions to assist in making them. However, someone needs to pay for the ingredients.” Severus never let Dumbledore know how much money he made from his signature potions or the ones he had patterned over the years. He certainly didn’t tell Dumbledore about the fact that his grandfather had left everything to Harry, including the Prince title.

“I will make the arrangements. As soon as everything is set up, I will let you know. As for Jaime, I will remove him from Hogwarts. I will hire some tutors for Jaime. I will set up an area that will prevent him from interacting with the other students until I get the clearance from a mind healer. I will speak to Poppy and see if she can get a mind healer to start this week.”

“Albus, you still need to report this to the Board. You can’t hide it. I’m sure if you mention you are getting Jamie help, they will be willing to accommodate our helping Jamie.” Minerva was going to make sure that it was reported to the Board, even if she had to do it herself.

“Albus, you need to enforce this. I will not have Jamie beating up my son or other students.”

“I am in agreement with you.” Dumbledore inhaled deeply. “I had hoped the boy would have grown up a bit by now. Minerva, perhaps we should speak to Poppy while Severus watches the Infirmary?”

“Excellent idea.” Minerva rose. “Now is a good time.”

Severus moved away from his favorite spot against the wall. “I’m sure Poppy will agree with us.”

______________________________________________________________

Severus opened his son’s bedroom door. He walked to the bed. He ran his hand through Harry’s hair. Harry turned and opened his eyes. “Hi.”

“Dad?” Harry’s voice sounded sleepy.

“Who else would it be?” Severus gave a slight laugh. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired but I think it’s from the potion.” Harry moved over on his bed. Severus sat down. “How long have I been sleeping?”

“Not long. About two hours. I already told your professors that you won’t be attending classes tomorrow. They agreed to send your assignments with Draco. Remus will be by tomorrow night to review your DADA class if you need to practice your spells.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Harry yawned.

Severus remained next to his son as he fell back to sleep. He knew the dark room hid his smile as he watched his son sleeping. He hadn’t been surprised at how fast Dumbledore and Minerva were out of Poppy’s office.

Poppy had been after Dumbledore for years for him to get some help for James. She had wanted to get Jamie help and had a mind healer lined up for when Jamie had been suspended but Lily refused to allow the healer entrance into their house. Once Dumbledore left the Infirmary, Poppy looked at them. “It’s about time.”


	9. Chapter 9

Severus was furious. Dumbledore had stopped everything, again. All his promises, all his claiming to want to get help for Jamie were all finished because of James and Lily. James was in a coma due to his drinking and he had mixed his drinking with Lily's happy pills. Dumbledore had summoned Poppy, Minerva, and him rather quickly and worked a cover story for the incident. No one but those closest to Dumbledore knew the truth. 

At St. Mungos, Lily was showcasing her acting skills over her poor daring husband falling down the stairs and being in a coma. How James was working on getting back into shape to return to being an Auror and he must have overdone his workout. He must have been dizzy and fallen. She arrived home to find him at the bottom of the stairs. She immediately called Poppy, their normal caregiver.

Severus knew it was partly true. Yes, James did fall down the stairs but after taking Lily's happy pills. According to Lily, James had been heading down to get more whiskey when he fell. Severus wondered if Lily pushed him or perhaps her brat of a son. They had seemed unconcerned with what happened to James until the reporters arrived. Severus wondered if he could nominate them for some type of acting award. Now, Dumbledore was attempting to claim that it wasn't an attempted suicide but an accident. Severus wondered if James wasn't trying to kill himself with the mixing of drugs and alcohol. The man had been depressed for ten years.

Jamie had been home as part of the deal they had worked out. A mind healer was to start visiting them next week. Poppy had arranged for one for her friends to handle the Potter case. While Lily wasn't happy about the idea, Dumbledore had given her no leeway. Now, Dumbledore was attempting to claim that it wasn't an attempted suicide but an accident. Severus wondered if James wasn't trying to kill himself with the mixing of drugs and alcohol. The man had been depressed for ten years. 

Dumbledore used the coma as an excuse to get the brat back at Hogwarts. He claimed the situation at home would be too stressful and that Jamie needed his friends. Severus and Minerva had been about to ask what friends when Molly Weasley arrived. Molly started coddling Jamie and Lily. Severus had to leave before he blasted Dumbledore, Lily, and the little brat who started crying for the cameras. Severus found Sirius and Remus. He tilted his head toward his quarters. Sirius and Remus got the message. They would be meeting after the students were in bed.

_____________________________________________

"Where is Minerva?" Sirius asked as he took his normal seat.

"Most likely working on catching up all the Hogwarts business while Dumbledore parades the two morons in front of the cameras." Severus had been disgusted by the article in the special edition of the Daily Prophet. Dumbledore, Lily, with Jamie standing next to her, presented a perfect family done in my tragic events in their lives. 

Dumbledore ignored questions they didn't like and only answered the ones he wanted to have answered. Severus knew the reporters were going to be milking the story and presenting the true facts during the week but for right now Dumbledore got what he wanted. Lily and Jamie in the spotlight. 

"Minerva mentioned that the brat is returning." Remus wasn't about to let Jamie back into his classes.

"Yes, Dumbledore is claiming it would be too stressful for the brat to remain at home. I wouldn't be surprised if we discovered Lily at the breakfast table tomorrow." Sirius looked at Severus, hopefully. "Perhaps a truth potion mixed into her food?"

"Dumbledore would know it was me or you." Severus had thought about it. He looked at Remus. "Unless we have it done in public somewhere like the Leaky Cauldron." 

"James' cloak. He gave it to me so that Jamie couldn't use it." Sirius had it stored at his home. "I can use it."

"We would have to make sure Rita and a few others from the Daily Prophet are present. Dumbledore will believe one of them did it." Remus pulled out some parchment. "Lily likes to go every Tuesday and Thursday for lunch. She claims it keeps her in the loop."

"More like public eye." Sirius hated what Lily turned into. "I know she does her shopping on Saturday and has an early lunch followed by a late tea at the Leaky." 

"She does. I know Rita works almost daily. So who else do we want to make sure is there? We know at least two photographers will be present." 

Severus thought for a few minutes. "They can't have any association with Slytherin house or a dark family. So we need to stick to people like Marion Banks, Ian McKinley, and perhaps, Liam Conley." 

"How about Iris Huffington? She does a lot of fluff pieces." Remus liked Irid. She had been in their year and was the quiet type. She was a Gryffindor which would make Dumbledore not suspect her of anything. 

"Oh, yes, she was a Gryffindor. Dumbledore wouldn't believe she slipped the potion in and she wouldn't be in any danger from him. Many would believe her too even if they didn't believe Rita." Sirius knew that Remus had been friends with the girl. 

"Add her. The editor of the editorials is also a Gryffindor and while she is older than us, I believe she has lunch at the Leaky Cauldron a lot, so maybe she can make sure the editorials get published." Severus was going to pull in a favor to make sure the stories remained on the front page. 

"Gentlemen, I believe we have a plan. We might need Lucius to work the Board and the Ministry. Perhaps get Madam Bones to investigate James' accident." 

"Unless James wakes up it will be our word against there. There isn't enough evidence to demand them to submit their memories either." Severus had wanted to call the Aurors in but Dumbledore prevented that.

"Let's do it." Sirius was pouncing. He didn't believe that James just fell down the stairs. The man was an expert drunk and Sirius had witnessed James' falling before. James never got hurt when he fell. James has always been able to handle stairs and other obstacles. James usually fell over the small things like a pebble or broken bricks in the walkway.

______________________________________________________________

Dumbledore re-read the story on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Lily had spoken the truth about James drinking issues, her son having problems at Hogwarts, and everything from her hatred of Harry to how they were training Jamie to defeat Voldemort. When asked about the James' accident, she admitted to pushing James down the stairs. Everyone was talking and looking at Dumbledore. Lily and Jamie were hiding at the Potter Manor as Dumbledore didn't care for the mail that had been arriving before the article came out. Now, he knew he had to do something drastic. 

Dumbledore got up from the table and stormed away. Sirius, Remus, and Severus lowered their papers. "He is going to hide them." Remus quietly told them. 

"Yes, he will. Madam Bones will now have a reason to request the memories and hopefully Lily and Jamie will get the help they need." Severus knew Lily would most likely end up in Azkaban but Jamie still had a chance if Dumbledore would stop interfering. "I better go and talk to Harry." He could see Harry wasn't sitting at the table any longer. Neither were Draco and Neville. The three of them missing wasn't surprising. He knew where to find them. 

_________________________________________________

Severus found the three boys sitting in the main living area. They were sitting on the floor with the paper in front of them watching Lily telling everyone she pushed James down the stairs. The picture kept replaying the same sentence over and over. 

"Harry?" 

Harry looked up. "Dad." Harry got up and rushed to his father. "She could have killed him." 

Severus knew Harry was thinking about what she would have done to him as a child in that house. If Lily was willing to kill her own husband what would she be willing to do to her unwanted child? "Yes, but she didn't." Severus leaned down and whispered into Harry's ear. "She never deserved to have a son like you." 

"Love you, Dad." Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. "I mean it."

"I know and I love you. Now, you are scaring your two friends." 

Harry released Severus and headed back to his friends. Neville pointed to the bottom of the page. "It says there will be more tomorrow." 

"Well, Lily wasn't known for keeping quiet." Harry laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus wasn't surprised to learn that Dumbledore did more than just hide Lily. Dumbledore had sent her to the Potter houses in America. Dumbledore had wanted to send her to Paris but Lily couldn't speak French and didn't want to deal with the rude French people. Severus wanted to ask if Lily ever realized people were rude to her because she was rude to everyone. 

Jamie was back at Hogwarts acting shocked over his mother's words as he denied she would have done something like that. He was playing the pity me card always mentioning his father when he was asked to do something he didn't want to do. Jamie refused to see the mind healer. Each time he went to visit his father the news was leaked out so there were always reporters waiting for him at St. Mungos. 

Severus and Minerva had tried to force Dumbledore to honor their agreement that Jamie see a mind healer but their voices fell on deaf ears. Dumbledore was to busy doing damage control to listen to anything his staff was telling him about the situation with Jamie. The Ministry and Wizenagamot were demanding answers and Dumbledore was doing a song and dance to avoid answering the questions. The questions ranged from why Harry was adopted by Severus to where was Lily Potter. The Ministry had assigned Child Protection Services to investigate the Potters, especially Jamie and Harry. 

Severus had no problems answering any questions Marion Oberson asked regarding the past. She spoke to Harry and left shortly after speaking to Harry. Marion followed up her visit with the Snapes with a visit to Sirius and Remus. The report she filled on Harry praised Severus for his wonderful job raising Harry. 

Marion spent the next few days trying to speak with Jamie but Dumbledore kept interfering and preventing it. So she had tried to arrange times when she knew that Dumbledore was at the Ministry or Wizenagamot but Jamie proved to be just as elusive. She went to Minerva to discuss the situation only to learn after Minerva summoned a house elf that Dumbledore had issued an order to the house elves to prevent her from speaking to Jamie by removing Jamie from Hogwarts when she entered Hogwarts. Marion got her department head involved, who in turn summoned the Minister and Madam Bones. 

Madam Bones was already interested due to Lily. She had also been trying to speak to Jamie and was going to use this as an opportunity to speak to Jamie. She added pressured Minister Fudge as well to speak to Jamie. The Minister gave in and issued an executive order that required Dumbledore to produce Jamie in three days time at the Ministry at 10 AM. 

When Dumbledore discovered this new information he first summoned Severus and Minerva to discover what happened while he was away. Minerva informed Dumbledore exactly what happened and how disappointed she was in his actions. She gave Dumbledore a twenty minutes lecture about his lack of filling his roles as the headmaster, as Chief Warlock, and a member of the ICW. She gladly informed him of Jamie's actions since he returned to Hogwarts. She then produced a letter from the Board demanding that James Charles Potter, Jr. be removed from Hogwarts until such a time as he was cleared of his involvement in his father's tragic accident and his mother's escape. 

Severus enjoyed the look of surprise on Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore had believed he had the Board in his pocket. Lucius had worked hard to get Jamie removed. Neville had a letter from his grandmother asking about the events at the school and Neville had supplied her with everything. Severus had his own shocked when Lucius informed him that Lady Longbottom was the one who was able to swing the votes. Lucius still had to present the facts and Lady Longbottom was able to confirm what he presented. 

Dumbledore's world was crumbling because he didn't do anything to control Lily or Jamie. Severus knew Dumbledore had the wrong twin, as did Sirius and Remus. They weren't going to aid in getting Jamie out of any trouble the boy had created for himself. As far as Lily was concerned there was nothing they could do about it. All three were finding it surprising the difference of Lily when she attended Hogwarts and the one she became when she married James. 

Severus was currently sitting in Harry's room. He was staring at his sleeping son. If someone had asked him why he demanded Harry, he wasn't sure if he could answer that question. All he knew was that something had nudged him, something also bothered him when he heard sending Harry to the muggles. Perhaps it was his own experience with his muggle father, perhaps it was the fact that past June he had to send a child back to his abusive muggle parents because Dumbledore didn't believe in abusive muggles, perhaps it was his desire to have part of Lily in his life. He didn't know the exact answer, perhaps it was the combination of all three. 

Harry rolled over. "Dad?"

"No, I'm a figment of your imagination." Severus rose and walked to Harry's bed. He saw Harry move over a bit and he sat down. "How are you doing? I know you went and saw James today. Sirius told me you didn't want to discuss it with him." 

Harry didn't answer for a few seconds. "I didn't. I wasn't sure how I felt. I mean, I know he was my first father. I spent a year with him. I felt a bit saddened by what happened but I only know him as James, the guy who always drunk. He spoke to me a few times but Lily always appeared and dragged him off. The Healers don't think he will wake up. They don't think he will make it." 

"I'm aware. It's why Sirius wanted you to go and visit James." Severus hadn't been sure he wanted Harry to see James but he did agree that Harry was old enough to understand what was going on and able to handle it. He would have rather see James before he passed.

"I know. Sirius told me. Dad, is it wrong that I feel bad for him but I don't feel like I would if it was someone like Aunt Minnie or Uncle Remus?" 

Severus gave a small smile. "No. I don't think so. You aren't close to him. You are closer to Minerva and Remus. While James is your biological father, you are correct in the lack of connection to him or Lily. I believe when he does pass you will be upset which is natural."

"Dad, may I ask you a weird question?"

"Certainly." Severus wasn't sure what his son classified as weird but he hoped it wasn't going to be anything he couldn't answer or explain.

"James always appeared to want to say something to me but never could say it. Do you think he cared about me? Do you think he wanted me?" 

Severus had never really discussed that time period with Harry beyond the basics. "I can tell you that he did. Albus and Lily wanted to send you to the muggles. James didn't want to send you anyplace. He wanted to keep you but recognized that it would have been better to get you out of the house as we listened to Lily." Severus closed his eyes as he remembered hearing Lily calling Harry the useless one. Harry had heard his mother call him that before. She never called Harry by his name. She always referred to him in some demeaning way. "Lily and Dumbledore had decided the course of Jamie's life and Lily stressed she felt you would interfere. Now, this wasn't one discussion, it was numerous ones over a course of two weeks. James had taken care of you during the two weeks since that night. He knew he had to return to work but he didn't to leave you with Lily. James would get so mad when Lily called you names. It didn't help that James was still annoyed by the fact that Sirius had almost been spent to Azkaban because Dumbledore believed that Sirius was the secret keeper. "

"What?" Harry sat up. "Uncle Sirius almost went to Azkaban?" 

"Yes, but James and Lily arrived at Hogwarts before it happened." Severus swallowed. He watched as his son moved closer to him. He pulled him onto his lap. It was something he hadn't done in a long time. Severus knew this next part was really going to make Dumbledore look bad in his son's eyes but he never lied to his son if he could help it. Yes, when he was younger he omitted information for his protection but he never lied outright. "Dumbledore had Minerva and me up in his office discussing what had happened that night. He hadn't spoken to Lily or James as of yet. He only saw the destroyed house and assumed no one but one of you boys as alive. No one could get into the house due to the protective wards that kept people out of the house until it was stable. The Aurors arrived in answer to the alarms that went off in the Ministry. Dumbledore informed the Aurors that Sirius was the secret keeper. Dumbledore had no choice but to return to Hogwarts and wait for the Ministry to stabilize the wards. While we were waiting, which wasn't very long, James and Lily arrived via the floo. They were able to apparate out with you and your brother to the Potter Manor. Before they arrived, Dumbledore had been making plans for whoever lived going to the muggles. He didn't believe all four of you would survive. He only believed one of you would." 

"You and your brother were covered in blood. Your brother had a gash on his cheek, his forehead, and his shoulder. As you know, he bears no scars now. Dumbledore says he was marked on his soul. You had a massive cut on your head and no other wounds. Lily was holding up Jamie claiming he defeated the Dark Lord. You were still sleeping and Lily kept insisting that you never woke up. Poppy was called in to deal with Jamie. Narcissa had already been here with Draco. Draco had arrived in the morning. He had set fire to the walls in his room with accidental magic. So Poppy had kept him for the night as well as Narcissa for smoke inhalation. So Narcissa was able to heal you. I know you know that information."

Harry laughed. "Draco still gets embarrassed when you mention that he wanted to be a dragon and set fire to his room." 

"I know. Now, back to the story. We discovered you were covered in dark magic residue. Poppy informed Dumbledore. Dumbledore declared you were covered in it due to your close proximity to your brother during the attack. So over the next two weeks, Lily and Dumbledore kept trying to pressure James into giving you to Lily's muggle sister. For several days, I had watched you in Dumbledore's office as I listened to the arguments. When James was about to give in, I stated that I wanted you. James looked so relieved, he looked grateful. He argued with me against Dumbledore and Lily. Minerva agreed with us and I was able to get custody of you. At the end of the month, I did a blood adoption. My grandfather gave him his blessing after he met you."

"I remember him, he always gave me Chocolate Frogs."

"Yes, he did." Severus's grandfather had died when Harry was almost seven. "Do you understand why I told you about the dark residue, your sleeping, and what that wand means?" 

"Yes. I got it." Harry tilted his head up. "We aren't telling Dumbledore are we?"

"No, we aren't. It's our secret, well, Sirius and Remus know." Severus knew he wouldn't have to tell his son directly what those things meant. His son was a true Slytherin. "

"Dad, does James know? Do you think that is why she pushed him?" 

Severus wasn't sure. He hoped Lily didn't push James because of his son. "No, I don't think so. If she did, you know how she would have reacted." 

Harry thought for several minutes before answering. He didn't like what Lily would have done based on his own interactions with the woman. "She would have tried to kill me or get custody of me. Dumbledore too."

"Exactly. We don't discuss this with anyone else. If or when the Dark Lord returns, we will decide which direction we want to go." Since Dumbledore wasn't aware that many of the rational Death Eaters didn't want the Dark Lord to return it enabled them to form their own group to act against the Dark Lord. Lucius and Severus were the ones who formed the group and kept everything under a Vow, so no leaks.

Harry snuggled into his father's body. "I know we will. I know you don't want me or Draco to become Death Eaters." 

"Correct. Now, how about you go back to bed? I have to finish up some work." 

"You going to watch me all night?" Harry climbed back under the blankets. He had decided to spend the night since it was the weekend and he didn't want to answer any questions about him visiting James. He knew his friends would ask because they cared about him. 

"No, my brat. If you want to go and see James again, let me know."

"I will."

Severus stood up and fixed the blankets on his son's bed. "Harry, I love you." He never really said it that often.

"I know. I love you, too. By the way, thanks for not saying that in front of my friends. It would be so embarrassing."

"I don't need to say it to embarrass you. I can also post your baby pictures." Severus leaned down and kissed Harry on the top of his head. "Sleep." 

"Night, Dad." Harry rolled onto his side. 

Severus walked to the door and glanced at Harry. He felt so much pride in his son. "Night, son." Severus closed the door. He walked to his favorite chair. He hoped James didn't die. He had a feeling James was the only one who had a chance of saving Jamie. If James died, he wasn't sure how Jamie would handle being the power that would bring him knowing he was close to claiming the title of Lord Potter. He had a feeling that Dumbledore would also try to take charge of Jamie and the boy would just rule Hogwarts before he ruled their world as their Savior.


End file.
